The Skulls
by the14thdragon
Summary: Death comes to a house with three boys and tests their wits


The Skulls

It was on the weekend I had my friends, over at my house, Tyson, and Blake. We were in the kitchen when...

BANG! We rushed to the door in a hurry. A man in a black hoodie and a black robe was limping wearily towards us.

"My name is Death. I've come here tonight to challenge your wits"

"Yeah. Prove it."

A dog walked by on the road. I examined the dog closely. It was a Lab, and it was the darkest shade of black. Then a car came at full speed and ramming the dog without even caring. Blood and guts were raining down upon us. The car had stopped. It was a hummer. It's windows were lightly tinted. I was expecting someone to get out of it. But in the car we saw nobody.

"Hey guys."Blake said."Look over at the neighbors house."

Blake was right. The car had rammed through the garage door leaving it on it's hinges. The garage door was ripped wide open.

"Now do you believe me? Tonight. What a beautiful night for death I should say so myself. Wouldn't you think so? I want to give you each a skull."

He pulled out a skull with red eyes and handed it to Tyson. Next out of his robe he took out a skull with green eyes and handed it to Blake. Finally he did something I wouldn't ever forget. He grabbed his own skull with his boney fingers, and handed me his skull which now his eyes glowed yellow. I grabbed for it. Another skull grew back into his head with a sickening sound.

"Now that we have that finished let me explain to you. The skulls you received are going to challenge you with each a different death. If you avoid the death (which would be impossible), will allow you to live. But if you die in your fatal death you shall come with me. There is no choice it has already begun to start.

Death disappeared into the darkness with the greatest of ease. I had a sinking feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant night, at all. We walked back into the kitchen voiceless. Nobody would speak for a long time, until I broke the silence.

"If were going to get through with this, were going to have to work as a team."

"I don't know man,"said Tyson. "I don't even want to move. What if something happens like death said?"

We all went up to my bedroom cautiously. We had watched TV for a while. We heard a noise coming from the window. Someone was climbing up my tree.

"Oh God."said Tyson, "It's starting."

Tyson's legs were shaking uncontrollably, watching the man's movements closely through the window. The man had an ax in his hands. Before we had time to react the man slung the ax across the yard, into the window, and through Tyson's stomach. He turned his head slowly in awe. He slumped to the floor spreading guts all over the floor. Through his back pocket the skull lifted into the air and the redness in it's eye's went away and disappeared into thin air.

"I've come to collect my victim forever." said Death.

He vanished with Tyson into eternal darkness, leaving us there shocked. We were trying our hardest not to think about our lost friend. Blake made a movement toward the door.

"Where are you going?"I asked.

"To the bathroom. I want you to guard the door for me in case anybody comes for me."He replied.

I obeyed silently. We descended into the hall heading toward the bathroom door. Blake went inside the bathroom. It got silent really fast. Then I heard the flush of the toilet but it sounded too early. Finally I thought, as the door opened but Blake wasn't at the door, he was on the toilet his body going straight through the whole in the toilet. His body vanished down the tiny hole. I walked over to the toilet, when the surface was covered completely in blood. The now wet skull pulled itself through the hole lifting up in the same process in which Death came to collect his next victim. He left with a grin on his face.

He said, "You're next."

I was dreaded with fear. Then I realized, Blake wouldn't have done that. Then I also thought a toilet doesn't have enough strength to do such a horrible thing. Then it hit me. Death. He must have used his powers to move the handle with an invisible force.

"Death!!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"I don't want to go through my death so just go ahead and take me with you."

"Very well if this is what you wish."

"Yes."

"I'll give you only one minute before we go."

"Ok."

Death turned around to talk to himself. When out of nowhere an instinct came over me. I went insane and grabbed the scythe out of his hands and turned him towards my way and killed him with his own scythe. So, I thought there is really a way to kill Death, with his own scythe.

The End.

Made by: The14thDragon

This was a oneshot.


End file.
